


Eww, your hand is sweaty

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: "Okay, what’s up? You look more annoyed than usual."That made Alec chuckled and Simon glared even if he knew he was far from looking menacing."It's just, I was supposed to train with Jace today and now you're here so it's not gonna happen."





	Eww, your hand is sweaty

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt "Eww, your hand is sweaty".
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

Simon found Jace in the training room. His shirtless torso was glistening with sweat and his hair was falling on his forehead. Simon crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway and gazed at Jace. He loved watching his boyfriend train. The way Jace's body moved was mesmerizing. Jace made a few low kick with his right leg, hitting the lower half of the bag. He stopped to push his hair out of his face and to readjust his hands wraps.  
  
Jace hadn't noticed Simon yet and Simon was not complaining because this meant he could watch Jace in all his glorious-ness. Jace started a series of left hook, punching the bag like it had personally offended him.  
  
Simon heard someone walk behind him, he turned around and saw Alec with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?", asked Alec rather harshly.  
  
"Hello to you too," answered Simon, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Alec sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm watching my boyfriend train and I'm waiting for him to finish."  
  
Alec sighed again.  
  
"Okay, what’s up? You look more annoyed than usual."  
  
That made Alec chuckled and Simon glared even if he knew he was far from looking menacing.  
  
"It's just, I was supposed to train with Jace today and now you're here so it's not gonna happen."  
  
Simon arched his eyebrow, a questioning look in his face.  
  
'"What do you mean?"  
  
"Since you got with Jace we barely see each other apart from the missions and it's not really the right time to catch up."  
  
"Alec," started Simon gently, "are you, are you jealous?"  
  
"No!", denied Alec, "Maybe a little bit. I mean I am not jealous of your relationship, but yes I am jealous because I don't get to spend time and train with my parabatai as much as I used to."  
  
"Oh my god!," gasped Simon, "I am so sorry Alec, I hadn't realized."  
  
"It's okay, I'm gonna go. I'll see Jace another time."  
  
"No it's not, I don't want to keep you two apart and I'm gonna go. Train with him, that was the plan."  
  
Alec smiled.  
  
"Thank you Simon."  
  
"Anyway he hasn't noticed me yet."  
  
Alec smirked at Simon.  
  
"He has, believe me."  
  
"He didn't even acknowledge my presence or looked my way yet, he's too concentrated on his training."  
  
"Exactly, Jace always train hard but now he's just showing off."  
  
"If you say so. Just tell him to come find me when your training is over."  
  
*  
  
Simon was sitting on the roof of the Institute, reading a book when he heard Jace arriving. He closed his book and looked up at his boyfriend. Jace smiled and sat on the bench next to Simon.  
  
"Hey babe," Simon greeted him with a peck on the cheek, "Good training with Alec?", he asked.  
  
"It was great, it's been a long time."  
  
"You should have told me, you know. I don't want to keep you away from Alec."  
  
Jace smiled and cupped Simon's face with his both hands and kissed him gently.  
  
"Eww, your hand is sweaty", said Simon laughing after the kiss ended.  
  
"You never complained about me being sweaty before", answered Jace with a mock-hurt tone.  
  
"I don't have a problem with it if it's because of me and if we're in a bed. Your sweaty hands after a hard training, not so much."  
  
Jace laughed and kissed Simon again.  
  
"I don't know why I love you."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"I do."  
  
I love you too. Now what do you say I help you getting clean and we get sweaty together this time."  
  
"I could be convinced", answered Jace with a wink.  
  
Simon got up from his seat and took Jace by the hand.  
  
"Hurry up then!"  
  
Jace laughed and followed his boyfriend.  
  
-FIN-  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated ♥


End file.
